


The wolf & the waterfall

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Charloe - Fandom, Revolution (TV)
Genre: Charlie the wolf, F/M, Moonlight, Teasing, Waterfall, don't expect full on smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: Charlie and Bass have been following each other with their eyes for a long time now. Tonight, there's a full moon.





	The wolf & the waterfall

Bass was sitting in front of the fire he had meticulously built. He was gently feeding it more twigs. Behind him, he could hear Connor rummaging in his bag. He will be cooking dinner. This boy, his boy, really knew how to cook. Bass’ stomach rumbled in anticipation. A movement beyond the clearing caught his sight. Charlie was talking to Miles, they had gone for a perimeter check. As they came closer, he noticed Charlie’s gaze on him, he dropped his own gaze to the fire that was starting to roar.

“It’ll be a full moon tonight…“ Miles was explaining something to Charlie. He heard her laugh,

“No need to sound so grim Miles. What are you scared of? Werewolves?“ He loved to watch her laugh : all teeth and glee. There was almost something ferocious about her laughter. It was as if she laughed against the wind that had shattered life into dust. No, there won’t be any werewolves around tonight, they knew the territory was already taken by a wolf. And she was on the prowl. She had been chasing him for days if not months. She was ready for the kill.

He looked up again, and instantly her gaze found his. He had noticed that lately she was watching him as much as he was watching her. Their gaze following each other even in blinding darkness.

“Dad?“ Connor’s voice broke their death stare. He must have missed Connor speaking to him, he hardly ever called him dad. 

“Yeah?“

“Are you deaf? I’ve been asking you the same question for five minutes straight.“ Connor was rarely patient, especially with him. He didn’t blame him, the boy had a lifetime to make up for.

“What?“ From the corner of his eye, he noticed Charlie’s mocking smile. She had him where she wanted to, all that without a single word exchanged on the matter.

“Are you sure your, friend,“ he emphasized the word,“ from your republic days isn’t going to shoot us on sight?“

“It’s a toss. We’ll see.“

Bass heard Connor’s huff but his eyes had found Charlie again. 

After they polished off Connor’s delicious venison. They settled around the fire. Miles disappeared into the woods, mumbling something about needing to go to the river. Connor was already there washing the dishes. Charlie was sitting a few meters away from him. She was looking up at the first stars.

“Heard it’s going to be a full moon tonight,“ she offered out of the blue.

“Is that supposed to be a warning, Charlotte?“ Her gaze dropped to his face and there was an impish smile.

“Maybe.Scared?“

“Terrified“ he drawled but his breath caught at his throat when she bit her lip. Full moon or not, he wasn’t going to sleep tonight. She pulled at her hair, knotting them over her head.

“So, I found this waterfall…“

“What?“ She was really making it hard to talk. She got up and discarded her jacket.

“Waterfall. I’m going for a wash…“ She kicked off her shoes and socks. She shot him another look from over her shoulder, “you can come if you want.“

And with that she was gone in the opposite direction from the river Miles had found. He waited until Connor appeared in the clearing, and followed her. It wasn’t difficult. Charlie was bad at covering her tracks, especially when she was making no efforts to. He found her shirt first, then her jeans hanging from a branch. The moon was gaining height and flooding the woods with a silvery light. It was a good thing or he would have missed her bra hanging from a branch. The roar of the water was now deafening, a few more steps and he could see the water glittering in the moonlight, and Charlotte untying her hair under its curtain. He dropped her clothes but couldn’t move. Her hair tumbled down on her shoulders, covering her breast. She leaned forward to pluck off a pebble stuck between her toes.

“Are you going to stare all night Sebastian?“ Her eyes were drawing him to the edge of the water. “I’m starting to get bored of just looking…“ She cocked her head in challenge. He took off his boots and jeans His shirt, he tore it off, along with his jacket. She took a step back trying to draw him further into the water, but before she could get away, he slammed against her and kissed her deeply, trusting his tongue into her open mouth. Her hands were sliding on his back, and her nails clawing him in. She surprised him when she bit his lip hard, drawing some blood. She drew back and yelled breathlessly,

“Maybe we should go back.“ The sound of the waterfall was drowning everything but the feel of her slick body against his.

“Scared, Charlotte?“ He wasn’t sure if she was serious or just playing, but her smirk informed he that it was the latter. She pulled him to her, deeper in the cascade.

Later when, they came out of their haven and collapsed on the grass.

“Should have brought something. You now? To cover up, “ muttered Charlie. “Wouldn’t want Miles to show up.“

Bass made a face. If it were any other girl, it wouldn’t concern him much. The number of time Miles had walked in on him having sex had made him nonchalant about the whole thing. But this was Charlotte, and Miles was her uncle.

“You didn’t mind fucking my son on open field when you knew I’d be showing up,“

She licked her lip, her hand brushing over his arm.

“Nope.“ She sighed, “actually that was part of my plan.“

“For what?“ He breathed out as he leaned closer.

“To catch you.“ She drew him against her as she kissed him softly, nothing to do with the ferocity she had displayed under the waterfall. They pulled apart and she stood up, her body gleaming in the moonlight, 

“We really should get going. Or Miles will have our heads.“

By the time they made their way back to the camp, Miles was sleeping in his bedroll. Connor was sitting by the fire, keeping watch.

“Seriously? Screwing my leftovers, dad?“

“Shut up Connor,“ they both growled in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ofwoodsandwaves for your prompt :
> 
> “So, I found this waterfall…”


End file.
